Time Crash
by Comando Rebelde
Summary: Un fic para Flory, un día atrasado, pero es un fic.


La consola de colores oscuros de la TARDIS titiló por un momento con sus distintivos colores. Rojo, azul y verde danzaron por un momento contrastando con el acabado de madera. En una esquina estaba él, con su icónico sombrero ocultando sus rulos y su bufanda apoyada en una silla. El yo-yo que tenía en su mano subía y bajaba hipnóticamente (¿Algún problema por mi amor a los yo-yo? ¿Si? Pues yo soy el narrador, si no te gusta vete).

—Amo— dijo una vocecilla robótica en un extremo de la habitación.

—¿Si, K9?— respondió el Doctor mientras seguía concentrado en su yo-yo.

—La consola ha detectado una interferencia magnética en las cercanías de la TARDIS—

—Mmph—

El Doctor siguió observando el subir y bajar de su juguete y parecía no haber reaccionado a las noticias.

—¿Amo?—

—¿Si K9?—

—He dicho que ha sido detectada una interferencia magnética en las cercanías de la TARDIS —

El Doctor se levantó de su silla y caminó con largas zancadas hacia la consola. Se apoyo sobre ella y vio el juego de lucecillas que danzaban sin cesar.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes K9?—

—Se lo dije, Amo—

—Bueno, ahora no es momento de discutir K9, ¿Se ha podido averiguar la causa de la interferencia?—

—Negativo, Amo, pero la interferencia está drenando la energía de la TARDIS—

El Doctor se detuvo sobre uno de los muchos indicadores que había en la consola, todos parecían estar en sus niveles normales, a excepción de aquel que estaba conectado a las fuentes de poder, ese que indica la cantidad de energía que se consigue de ya sea un agujero negro o una supernova, solo me parecía importante apuntar ello.

—Esto es muy curioso, de lo más curioso.— dijo el Doctor— Mas que nada por el hecho de estar en un lugar tan apartado de la galaxia, un lugar que nadie visita, y porque para ello sería necesario una tecnología similar a la de los Señores del Tiempo—

Un súbito movimiento sacudió la TARDIS en ese instante, el Doctor trastabilló un poco y se aferró a la Consola en un intento de evitar caer. Cuando la sacudida acabó los instrumentos comenzaron a aullar indicando peligro.

—Amo— dijo K9— un objeto no identificado de se ha acoplado a la TARDIS, está absorbiendo la energía del núcleo principal a una velocidad constante que hará que este se vacíe en un tiempo estimado de…

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa K9, me parece que la energía liberada podría causar una reacción nuclear a pequeña escala y acabar con ambos—

—Esa es otra posible variante, Amo—

El Doctor buscó entre los interruptores de la Consola alguno que lo pudiese ayudar, apretó botones, movió pequeñas perillas e intentó de alguna manera, de la forma más rápida, para poder aislar, o apagar, la fuente de energía proveniente del Ojo del Harmonía, sabiendo que de otra manera terminaría muerto en ese sector del espacio totalmente vacío.

¿Oh? ¿No se los dije? Bueno, si son tan inteligentes de tener un mapa de la Galaxia podrán ver que hay una pequeña nebulosa como a unos cientos de miles de millones de años de luz de su planeta de origen. Verán que hay un sector que ni siquiera yo, el narrador, se ha molestado en mapear simplemente por el hecho que no hay absolutamente nada además de polvo estelar y un par de agujeros negros.

Luego de lograr cerrar el flujo de energía del Ojo de la Harmonía y evitar que la poca energía que le quedaba a su TARDIS se mantuviera en él interior y que no se escapara. El Doctor lanzó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción al saber que ya no corría el peligro de volar en pedazos, pero la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro se transformó en una mueca de duda, ¿Qué era aquello que se había atrevido a robar la energía de su máquina del tiempo? ¿Podía ser un Señor del Tiempo renegado el que estaba ahora golpeando a su puerta? ¿Roamana le regañaría por estar llegando tarde a recogerla? Sinceramente yo me preocuparía por el hecho de estar a punto de morir en medio del espacio…

—Amo, el objeto no identificado está intentando de enviar una transmisión hacia las pantallas pero la interferencia del polvo espacial evita que cualquier comunicación entre o salga de la TARDIS—

—Debí haber pensado mejor cuando buscaba un lugar para poder reflexionar un poco, podría haber ido a cualquier rincón en el espacio tiempo pero se me ocurrió ir al más desolado—

—Amo…—

—Y no entiendo la razón por la cual nadie habita este lugar, es tranquilo y podrían hacer un buen negocio a base de recolección de polvo estelar—

—Amo…—

—Dejémonos de tonterías K9, volvamos a por Romana, ella debe de estar preocupada—

El Doctor configuró en la consola de la TARDIS las coordenadas pertinentes y se atrevió a pulsar los botones y perillas para que el agujero negro que permite transportar a la máquina del tiempo se abriese y pudieran salir de allí. Pero nada sucedió. Lo intentó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más sin resultado alguno, solo un incómodo silencio.

—Es extraño, pensé que teníamos energía suficiente para poder llegar a alguna supernova de forma cercana, e incluso los indicadores muestran ello—

—Amo, la interferencia magnética evita que los viajes se realicen de forma normal—

—Podríamos entonces simplemente desacoplarnos—

Verán lectores, hay en ciertas ocasiones que el polvo estelar presenta partículas de metales muy extraños los cuales el humano aún no ha descubierto y que tienen la curiosa capacidad de hacer que determinado materiales se atraigan haciendo de ellos masas que sean casi imposibles de separar, oh si, y convenientemente logra aumentar las capacidades electromagnéticas de ciertos objetos que presenten mucha energía, en este caso, la TARDIS.

—O podríamos intentar simplemente hablar con ellos para poder ayudarlos a desacoplar su objeto del nuestro—

El Doctor desapareció por un momento a través de una puerta, y cuando volvió, tan solo un instante mas tarde, llevaba puesto un taje espacial de color naranja con un casco que a decir verdad parecía una pelota de golf en versión gigante. Listo para enfrentarse al espacio vacío (¿Bastante irónico?) caminó hacia la puerta de su máquina del tiempo y puso su mano en la barandilla, antes de atreverse a de abrirla observó a K9, que estaba justo al lado de la consola.

—En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de desacoplarnos quiero que programes a la TARDIS para que podamos dirigirnos de forma inmediata a una supernova para poder rellenar nuestras fuentes de energía—

—Afirmativo, Amo—

Tocó la barandilla y con un rápido tirón se atrevió a dar un salto hacia el vacío. Pero tan pronto lo hizo chocó de estrépito con algo duro, si hubiese habido algo de oxígeno de seguro que se habría escuchado el sonido que se oye al lanzar una pelota demasiado fuerte contra una pared de una cabaña de madera. El Doctor no podía sentir la textura de aquel material contra el que se había golpeado pero podía deducir en definitiva que era del mismo que el de su TARDIS, de hecho idéntico, mismo color, mismo madera, misma… todo…

Se movió con lentitud hacia la barandilla, y pensó por un momento si debía abrirla o no, sabiendo que una TARDIS se abre solo bajo la voluntad del Señor del Tiempo que la conducía. Pero eso no le importó, en lo absoluto, sentía la familiaridad con esa máquina y sentía su energía fluir, así que no le importo intentar abrir esa puerta.

Con un simple empujón la pudo abrir, y con un pequeño movimiento pudo entrar en ella. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y, a pesar de estar en una sala de consola que podía de ser de un señor del tiempo renegado, ello no le importó. Le parecía más importante saber cómo había podido abrirlas sin que su dueño lo hubiese hecho. Retiró el casco de su traje espacial y se ocupó de quitarse también el resto de su atuendo, créanlo o no es bastante incómodo caminar, mucho menos pararse, con ese pedazo de goma que te permite básicamente sobrevivir en el espacio exterior.

—¿Hola?— preguntó a la nada esperando a que alguien le respondiese de alguna manera, esperó un momento que pareció una eternidad y de un momento a otro apareció frente a su persona un joven con un traje de color azul, y con una mirada curiosa sobre él.

—Oh, ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?— dijo el desconocido acercándose a él— Si no eres tú—

—Efectivamente, soy yo— acomodó su bufanda y observó al curioso hombrecilo frente a él— Soy el Doctor—

—Claro que lo eres, sí que lo eres.—Una pequeña sonrisilla apareció en el rostro de su anfitrión.— Eres el Doctor, adoro esa bufanda que llevas puesta, era un poco molesta llevarla de vez en cuando—

—Ciertamente es una bufanda única, gracias por el halago— el Doctor observó a su anfitrión—¿Nos conocemos por casualidad?—

—Claro que nos conocemos, es un poco difícil de explicar pero…—

—Eso no importa ahora realmente— el Doctor observó a la sala de la consola— Aunque si he de decir que los colores de la sala de la consola de tu TARDIS son llamativos, parecen ser un poco grunge—

—Sí, bueno, básicamente estoy en una remodelación—

—Yo te recomendaría un fondo blanco, atrae más a los rayos del sol—

—Ese estilo era ciertamente único, si, pero creo que prefiero este—

El Doctor caminó hasta la consola, y fijó su mirada en su curioso anfitrión mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

—Oh, es el sombrero, adoro al sombrero—

—¿Tienes alguna obsesión especial conmigo?— preguntó el Doctor —He de decir que soy brillante y que salvo planetas y peleo con monstruos, pero nunca supe que tenía un fan tan obsesionado por mi—

—Oh vamos, Doctor, ¿No me reconoce?—

—¿Tendría que hacerlo? —

—Pues sí, míreme fijamente—

Las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron por un momento, y en ese pequeño lapso sintió como si una energía recorriera su cuerpo y lo electrificara.

—Oh no—

—Oh si, Doctor—

—Eres mi más grande admirador—

—¡Si! No… Espera ¿Qué?—

El Doctor se movió con fluidez frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ahora lo entiendo, sabía que mis viajes habían inspirado muchas mentes pero nunca hubiese imaginado tener un fan ¿Quieres un autógrafo?—

El anfitrión se movió frente a él con una curiosa mueca en el rostro.

—No, Doctor, oh, era más fácil cuando Omega se rebeló—

—¿Conociste a Omega?—

—Oh si, fue un incidente de lo más curioso pero quizás ya sabes de él—

El Doctor iba a responder a esa pregunta cuando un sacudón azotó con una fuerza increíble aquella TARDIS, luego el sonido de una alarma recorrió el aire y penetró en sus oídos.

Verán, esa alarma es una alarma que se activa cuando por lo general dos TARDIS (¿O es TARDISES?) están en peligro de fusionarse, algo que se ha presenciado pocas veces quizás por el hecho de que esto conllevaría la destrucción de un trozo del Universo. Y si, el polvo estelar tiene la capacidad de hacer de amplificar las fusiones que se crean mediante la energía pura que sea crea en los agujeros negros, es por eso que ese sector del Universo no existe estrella o planeta alguno, solo Polvo Estelar y hoyos negros.

—Esa alarma— dijo el hombrecillo—Las dos TARDIS se están fusionando y…—

—Conozco el procedimiento, pero aún tenemos tiempo para poder…— un nuevo sacudón azotó la TARDIS y se escuchó el sonido de cómo los escudos externos comenzaban a ceder poco a poco, y el rugido de la fusión de tanta energía— Bien, olvídalo, deberíamos apurarnos para poder desacoplar las TARDIS cuanto antes ¿Alguna idea?—

El hombrecillo vestido en azul comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras intentaba de buscar una respuesta, el Doctor por su parte se quedó observando la consola de la TARDIS.

—Quizás, solo quizás, podríamos invertir la polaridad del Ojo de la Harmonía y así acumular el Polvo Estelar que nos rodea como combustible para poder desacoplar…—

—Sí, pero eso podría causar una reacción protónica adversa—

—¿Alguna otra idea entonces?— preguntó el Doctor mientras se retorcía su bufanda.

—Oh, extrañaba cuando hacía eso—

—Eres el fan más extraño con el que me he topado—

—Doctor, no soy simplemente un fan—

—Bien, entiendo, eres mi más grande fan, y estoy bien con ello, soy una especie de superhéroe que salva planetas, viaja a través del tiempo y de una manera, siendo totalmente honesta, inteligente y genial, así que comprendo que me admires—

La alarma nuevamente sonó haciendo constancia de que el fin de una porción del universo del tamaño de…

—¿Holanda?—

—Sí, un poco austero ¿No lo crees?—

Estaba cerca.

El hombrecillo comenzó a bajar palancas y botones en un intento de poder detener la inminente reacción en cadena que de seguro iba a acabar con la vida de ambos (No cuento a K9 porque técnicamente no está vivo, si, acepto denuncias de las Sociedad Protectoras de los Robots).

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— dijo el Doctor casi en un ataque de pánico.—Si haces eso harás que el Ojo de la Harmonía de tu TARDIS y la mía se fusionen y…—

—Bueno, en eso no nos tendríamos que preocupar, la asimilación de su energía se conseguirá porque ambas máquinas del tiempo son las mismas— respondió casi al mismo tiempo que giraba perillas y tecleaba con rapidez para poder ingresar las coordenadas en su computadora.

—¿Qué?—

—¡¿No te has preguntado porque ambas TARDIS colisionaron, o la interferencia magnética que estaba presente?!—

—A decir verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención a los instrumentos cuando todo esto sucedió—

El hombrecillo se dirigió hacia una palanca y tiró de ella, justo antes que una fuerte luz cegara a todos. Algo comenzó a hacer una fuerte presión sobre la cabeza del Doctor, como si todas sus regeneraciones antiguas y las que fuesen a venir se fusionaran por tan solo un momento, un momento que pareció una eternidad.

Y cuando todo regresó con claridad frente a él estaba esa curiosa personilla con su atuendo color azul. El Doctor llevó su mano a su bolsillo y tomó el destornillador sónico, lo retiró y vio que su anfitrión había hecho lo mismo.

—Pocas personas han podido manejar una TARDIS de esa manera, has creado un hoyo negro que logró hacer que las partículas del polvo estelar se disiparan y a la vez hiciste que nuestras máquinas del tiempo…—

—…Se fusionaran y luego use la energía acumulada para poder crear otro agujero negro para así separarlas—

—Brillante— dijeron ambos.

Pero hay una duda que seguramente todos se estarán preguntado por y que ahora se las responderá la historia.

—¿Y qué pasará con K9?—

—Oh, el está en tu TARDIS, esperándote—

—Me voy a convertir entonces en un jovenzucho que usa trajes de colores llamativos y que seguramente tiene una curiosa preferencia por jovencitas—

—Sí, bastante probable, pero deberías conocer a nuestras sexta regeneración, el es todavía peor con sus atuendos—el décimo Doctor le observó y comenzó a apretar botones que parecían llevar un patrón que era de azar.—Por cierto ¿En que momento te encuentras?¿Con Leela y los Sontarans? ¿O quizás Sarah Jane?—

—Ahora pretendía buscar a Romana en un pequeño planeta donde la había dejado disfrutando de la vista—

—Pues más te vale que inventes una excusa que te sirva, ella estará enfadada, y mucho—

—Me las apañaré con ella—

Y de un momento a otro el Cuarto Doctor comenzó a desvanecerse, como si no hubiese existido y solo una mera ilusión había estado presente en aquel lugar. Pero volvió a reaparecer frente a su futura regeneración una vez más.

—¿Y qué pasará en el futuro?—

—Oh, bueno, te encontrarás con el Maestro un par de veces más y seguramente tengas que volver a enfrentar a los Cybermen… otra vez… y a algunos otros monstruos más…—

—Espero que no vuelva a encontrarme con los Sontarans o…—

—Bueno, lo harás, y también con Omega y…—

Pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado, nuevamente el Cuarto Doctor comenzó a desvanecerse frente a la vista de su futura reencarnación.

—Entonces… Hasta la próxima será, seguramente nos volveremos a ver en el futuro, o al menos ello confío—

—Si fuera tú, evitaría los osos de gelatina, ahora me dan dolores de estómago—

—Si es así, entonces te recomiendo dirigirte a un buen hospital como el Royal Hope, allí sirven…—

Pero antes siquiera que pudiera terminar esa frase, el ya había desaparecido. Ahora, yo no soy un experto en viajes en el tiempo espacio pero sé que de alguna manera estos siempre son variables y juegan al azar, como diría Einstein. Sé que en un futuro, o en un pasado, o en este eterno presente que vivimos, ellos se encontrarán, o quizás ya se encontraron.

El tiempo espacio es algo que no se comprende, ni siquiera mi persona, que ha tenido que viajar a lo largo de universos y a través del tiempo, he visto muchas cosas en mis largas vidas pero jamás he podido decir ciertamente que es lo que sucede o no, solamente lo que he visto con mis propios ojos, y eso significa que cabe la posibilidad de que ellos más de una vez me pudieron haber engañado y todo lo que vi fue solamente una mera ilusión, un juego de espejo o luces que a cualquier ser puede confundir.

Y disculpa si he divagado en estas últimas palabras, son cosas que suceden con mi edad y con el trabajo que llevo siendo un curador de museo. Creo que ese de allí es tu tren, y creo que el que viene es mío. Se que no te debería entretener más pero escucha los desvaríos de un viejo que seguramente no tiene mucha cordura y que ya la perdió hace mucho tiempo por las cosas que ha visto. El tiempo es un eterno presente, y nunca sabremos a ciencia cierta que es lo que hemos vivido o no, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que lo que te acabo de relatar sucedió.

Y el hecho de que haya elegido este tema para hablarte es que lo elegí porque sé que juro haberte escuchado un par de veces, mientras ibas en el tren con una de tus amigas y yo pasaba por ahí, que te gustaban este tipo de historias y solo quería hacerte saber que a pesar que soy invisible para ti la mayor del tiempo has de saber que yo estoy presente.

Y ahí esta tu tren, más vale que te apures, sino llegarás tarde.

Y antes de que te vayas ¿Quieres un osito de jalea?


End file.
